User talk:Pip25
Hello. Thanks for your contributions! However, I'd like to point out that categories are simply for holding links to articles. They aren't articles within themselves. The content you posted in the magic categories is good, but they should be in articles, not categories. Thus, I'm going to create articles and copy your content there. Please feel free to read more about KanzakaDex here and contribute more! Thanks! --Argy 20:42, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Please assign categories (list here: ) to articles you create. To do this, simply add Category:Categorynamehere to the end of the article. --Argy 23:41, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Go ahead and do an infinite ban on vandals such as the one(s) going after the Filia page. Persistent people such as that demonstrate they have nothing else to contribute to the wiki. --Argy 23:19, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Please register for the forums and I'll make you a mod. --Argy 17:09, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Heh! Thanks, I'm glad someone caught the spell-article reference on my userpage. I thought it would be something fun to do. <3 Hope to see ya around, hun! --Stitchy 18:52, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi. Please check out Talk:Main Page about some layout changes that need to be made on your main page, and let me know what you think. As one of the admins I particularly want your input. -- Wendy (talk) 00:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page Ads Hi -- thanks for your email about the ads. There were some sitewide problems with ads over the weekend, but it should be working again now :). I'm not sure what's wrong with the pagetitle -- I'll have to ask somebody with more tech know-how than me why the local copy is getting bypassed. -- Wendy (talk) 23:01, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Forum:MediaWiki_1.13_upgrade#KanzakaDex_image_problems I've answered you on http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:MediaWiki_1.13_upgrade#KanzakaDex_image_problems -- Nef (talk) 12:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for the welcome, and we do share an awesome name! Thanks for the spambot warning, however, I'm going to leave it there only because I created the address this morning just to put it in my profile. I'll hide it if it becomes an issue. Thanks again =) RibeyeofyourDreams 15:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Heya Pip, sorry if this message is placed in the wrong place - not sure how to message yet. As for the LU, no sweat. I've always seen its obscuirty as an injustice waiting to be righted! *Amelia moment XP* Plane chart I completely overhauled Plane chart. Next, my friend and I are working on the Hebrew text. I'd love to hear your input! Thank you. Taric25 05:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 23:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Greetings, ::I would not be entirely against doing that, but this sidebar page doesn't not exist currently (I tried creating it, but it adds a lot of default data I'm not sure I understand); if you could help out with that it would be welcome, although I should add that we already link to the Anime-Manga hub on our main page, so I'm not even sure if this is actually necessary. --Pip25 21:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::The default data on the sidebar page is what you currently see in the sidebar now, so nothing would really change just an extra link at the bottom. We're trying to get some un-intrusive uniformity to linking to the hub, so that's why the sidebar link was chosen. The "Animangafooter" has gotten really cluttered and bloated, and the majority of related wikis don't use it, as it's removal allows for better use of the main page. ::::--Sxerks 21:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sometimes it may take a day for changes to show up.--Sxerks 21:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, I was about to ask that, as I don't see anything new. :) --Pip25 21:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about Kanzaka on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a Kanzaka question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done, although I must note that the pages did not exist yet. --Pip25 22:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Is it true Lina only did the Blast Bomb spell in the novels? Did she also cast the spell in the anime? Dekoshu talk 19:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Lina only used this spell in novels, against Zanaffar I believe. Only Xelloss used it in the anime. --Pip25 11:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 10:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I put the Anime Twitterfeed on the mainpage. It's been doing really well on other anime wikis and I hope that this will help you guys get more traffic and users! Kate.moon 21:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Other Wiki Hi. Unfortunately, I'm not the person who can help with merging the other wiki. I'm not staff and don't have cross-wikia administrative rights. In general, Wikia has decided to allow multiple wiki to exist that may potentially duplicate topics, but you can ask, that direction may have changed. Based on similar situations, I have some suggestions. One is to make sure the new wiki's creators are aware of the existing wiki. Sometimes that's all you need to do. They can put a redirect or explanation and link to this wiki on their main page or even request that wikia staff close it down. Sometimes they want to explore the same topic from a different angle. In that case, you can add links back and forth between the two wikia. Does this wiki have a wikinode or place to describe and link to other related wiki and Web sites? And often, someone just wants to "own" a wiki and does not realize the tremendous amount of work required to get a good wiki going or that it works best as a collaborative effort. Since you say there hasn't been much work on this new one, that could be the case here. Anyway, those wiki tend to just become inactive or abandoned (no content related edits for months). When I find them, and they have been abandoned, I just put a large notice on the main page with information about the more active wiki and a link to it. In a few cases where I've found a wiki with nasty or vandalized material that has obviously been abandoned, I've reported it. I think your best bet is to encourage the new wiki's creators to join here, then don't worry about whether they do. Work at making this wiki the one where people will want to visit and participate. And later, if they agree or abandon that wiki ask for it to be closed or redirected here. Best wishes! -- CocoaZen 11:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Headings I was simply adding the same format to the relationships section that was on the Lina Inverse article. If this format is not desirable, should they be deleted on Lina's article? I'm just trying to maintain consistency. -- 19:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Lina's "Relationship" section is probably the biggest on the whole wiki, so the headings do not look as out of place there. I now removed them however for the sake of consistency. Thanks for the observation. --Pip25 02:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Srry! this is the page XD I confused http://www.facebook.com/pages/Sylphiel-Nels-Lahda/119472404863933 Hi I was wondering why shin slayers falces no sunadokei dosen't have an artical. Is there a way to create one? Thanks for your time. Jenmoon1Jenmoon1 (talk) 01:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! :) There's no special reason for it, apparently no one volunteered to write one yet. If you feel up to giving it a try, we'd gladly help you out. :) --Pip25 (talk) 22:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello! I'm a fan of Slayers in China, and I'm really interested in the fans community of Slayers overseas. I'm preparing to do some researches about the history of Slayers' fan community and the influence of Slayers in western countries. I'm writing here to ask if you could provide ways to get these information, since many fan-created blogs have already disappeared. Also, as a long-time Slayers fan and an important member in Slayers' fan community, would it be convenient for you to write a few words about that? The fan community, KanzakaDex, the spreading of Slayers in the West, your own experience, anything would help. I'll be really appreciated if you could help me with this project^_^. :Hi! I'd gladly help out, but I'd need a little more details concerning what kind of information or experiences you would like me to talk about, and at what length. --Pip25 (talk) 21:23, July 11, 2016 (UTC)